


Dreams

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men Apocalypse (2016), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: A Maybe guess spoiler, Apocalypse, Dreams, Expectatives, Imaginary fic of the Trailer, Longing, Love, M/M, Parting Ways, Pre-X-Men (2000), Wolverine refrence, X-Men References, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is in what in my mind could happen in a scene that i saw in the trailer number 3 for X-Men Apocalypse. the scene of "Erik dont join them"</p><p>so this is why I made it, maybe there is a spoiler for the movie but I dont know, cuz the movie isen´t out...yet. So there is no real spoiler, cuz I dont know if i guessed right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the woman who has always helping me out. You know Alexa recives my emails with hundreds of fic and she orgainzes them and make them more presentable. so this is for you...also because you are dead on with the Apocalypse movie. So...So...So I took a hint, of a scene we both liked to watch in the movie. ;) Ohh and thanks for not leaving me alone writing McFassMan, that means that you care for me a lot, cuz when a friend writes a fic out of a ship that nobody else but you write and you are not in to it, like chocolate to milk, it means a friendship of a golden friend. 
> 
> (Enjoy my little children, I love you alll kisses to all my readers. Thank you for behing so suportive)

Erik sited Charles in a stone near him, he hadn’t change much since the last time they saw each other, only that wired beard was out.

“Erik don’t join them?”

“Is that all you have to say?”

“There is more, of course but why would I do that if you kneel in front of apocalypse?” Charles said worried for his former friend and lover.

“Whatever you think you saw in me, I buried it with my family.”

“And what about me?” Charles asked “Weren’t we family?”

“No, not after you and that clawed man…” Erik chocked “I just couldn’t.”

“It doesn’t justify, yes I do love Logan, and even when I don’t know where he is (because someone pulled us apart); that doesn’t mean I stopped loving you. Erik, if you only could see my dream.”

“Why can’t you sharemy dream Charles?”

“Cuz your dream draws blood. My dreams draw unification. Oh Erik” He sighted heavily “If we only could we share the same dream”

“It would be easier don’t it?” Erik wonder “I could be with you. But we know that I wouldn’t be a happy man seeing you absorbed by your own dream, it will kill you Charles. And I rather see the whole world in fire before seeing the world kill you”

Charles let soft tears throw his cheeks, he and Erik they were special, a force to be reckoned with, soul and mind…together. But their dreams they were so different. They did want to open a school to raise, together, the mutant children outcast. They could be parents to them. Erik did share that part of the dream with Charles, but he didn’t want to lose him to a world that fears and hate them. Apocalypse was their only option, Hate killed his family…and now he would take everything from them.

“I love you” Erik kissed Charles on the lips “And I forgive, for you choosing that wild wolf. And I would have wanted to open that school with you. But truth is true and the end is near…and only the strongest will survive.”

“That mean I’ll be killed.”

“It means that you survive.” Erik smiled back at him “Cuz you are strong. But the age of Apocalypse will being and you will be here at my side to see it.”

“The X-Men will stop you”

“Your Clawed man and those kids can certainly try” Erik chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment and Kudo!!!!!! so I can fell your love LOL


End file.
